Various issues exist with blockchain applications including an inability to address various provisions such as know-your-customer and anti-money-laundering (KYC/AML), and other regulatory compliance measures, due to the inability of associating identity with transactions. Also, submitting transactions on behalf of an end user can be a challenge with existing authentication and authorization systems.